


Colorless

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Since Hannibal vanished Will has lost his ability to see color.





	Colorless

Will Graham doesn’t see color anymore. It baffles everyone, that he could survive such a fall and yet lose this ability most take for granted. Will doesn’t know, but tells charred Chilton and lovely Alana that the color drained from his world with Hannibal’s death.

Chilton laughs bitterly and Alana sighs.

 

*

Will sees everything in black and white, even his dogs. He never cared for fashion anyway, so who cares if his clothes don’t match. His inner Hannibal voice winces.

He drinks some more whisky and the rain is a grayish sluice that lasts for days.

“Slainte,” he says to no one but himself.

 

*

He fucks a man to see if anything changes. It doesn’t. The man tells him he’s crazy and leaves. Will already knew that.

 

*

When he comes home one day his yard is full of roses. They are brilliant red, even if everything else is still monochrome. “Hannibal,” Will says and he’s here, also in color even if nothing else is.

“Come with me,” Hannibal says and the rain parts to let them pass.

“Why not?” Will asks and all his dogs follow as they kiss.


End file.
